Colorful Rainbow
Colorful Rainbow is an upcoming animated series created by IchokaSuzumi666. It is currently being considered as a web series, but should the creator get a deal with a TV channel before production, it will be a TV series. Plot Summary Keiti Kiiro is a young girl who just started her first year of high school with her two best friends, Kyoko Aka and Renji Daidaiiro. Despite the large amount of yellow in her life, Keiti considers herself to be normal, but it all changes when a creature known as a Shadow Creature attacks while she's at the newly-opened Cafe Yamada. At that moment, her mother, Yuki, gives her a pendant that allows her to transform into a princess-like magical girl and defeat the Shadow Creature. It is here that the past Keiti just can't seem to remember is brought to light; she is the Yellow Rainbow Princess, and now that there is evil afoot, she is required to fight it. Now, Keiti must find the other Rainbow Princesses and defeat more Shadow Creatures while attending school, dealing with her princess duties, and searching for more clues of her forgotten past, including how it involves her schoolmate and a waiter at Cafe Yamada, Rukasu Yamada. Opening and Ending Songs Opening These haven't been decided yet, but they will be original songs, with a different song for each season. Ending Same as openings. Characters Rainbow Princesses Keiti Kiiro Keiti is the protagonist of Colorful Rainbow. She is a bubbly and cheerful girl who just entered high school, and while there, she develops a crush on Rukasu Yamada, a kind, handsome boy in her grade. She has known Kyoko and Renji since the three were babies, as their mothers were best friends as Rainbow Princesses before them. Eight years before the beginning of the series, after an incident involving Indi erasing her memories, her mother took her from the Yellow Rainbow Kingdom in order to raise her as a normal child; consequently, she is unaware of her powers until the beginning of the series, when her powers are triggered by the first Shadow Creature attack. What is shocking is that, although she is the Yellow Rainbow Princess, she is the leader of the rest of the Rainbow Princesses; this is due to the fact that her yellow pendant, which she uses to transform, turns black when there is danger afoot. Her weapon is the Dandelion Wand. Kyoko Aka Kyoko is one of Keiti's best friends and the Red Rainbow Princess. They have known each other as babies, as their mothers were Rainbow Princesses before them. Kyoko is a fiery redhead with a tomboyish personality, although she does have a feminine side, predominantly shown to her crush, Ryo. The first season's antagonist, Akumi, took over her body when she was born; as a result, Kyoko occasionally hears Akumi's voice in her head and involuntarily allows her to take over her personality when her anger gets to a high enough level. Her weapon is the Blood Sword. Eimi Ichigomiya Eimi is the daughter of the headmaster of Ichigomiya Academy and the Orange Rainbow Princess. She was once a kind and cheerful girl, but after she was betrayed by a friend in middle school, she became cold, initially not allowing any of her classmates other than Shana and Ayano come near her. She is not directly related to the Orange Royal Family, but because there are no daughters in the Orange Royal Family and because she has been chosen to become Renji's bride (much to her dismay), she obtains the powers of the Orange Rainbow Princess. Eimi eventually comes to like Renji, but she covers it up with a tsundere attitude. Her weapon is the Fire Igniter. Marianne Momoiro Marianne is a waitress at Cafe Yamada and the Pink Rainbow Princess. She is a rather sleepy girl, and a running gag of hers is that she'll fall asleep at any given moment, no matter the conditions (even in battle once or twice); on a few occasions, she will explain the dream she just had to the others upon waking up, much to their annoyance. She is an upperclassman to Bianka and (originally) Anjera in the first season, but in the second season, she starts attending Sutoroberi High as a first-year. Her weapon is the Bubble Gum Blower. Bianka Midori Bianka is the Green Rainbow Princess, as well as the youngest of the current Rainbow Princesses. She is unbelievably clumsy, constantly tripping, dropping what she's holding, and running late for class. Her best friend, Anjera, is the one to keep her on her toes; after Anjera is transferred to Sutoroberi High, this role is passed to a transfer student named Kana Ikumi. Bianka is also slightly absentminded and tends to forget important events. Despite it all, she is very hardworking and perhaps the most determined of the Rainbow Princesses to bring an end to Akumi's reign. Anjera Mizuiro Jeshi Murasaki Indigo Tachibana Indigo, nicknamed Indi, is the Indigo Rainbow Princess. Other than her normal Rainbow Princess abilities, she has the ability to "darken" the memories of all other than her own people, causing those memories to be forgotten and never remembered unless she removes the spell. Indi has had a huge crush on her cousin, Rukasu, ever since they were babies, and she tends to burst into jealous fits when other girls do so much as go near him; as a result, she used her memory-darkening abilities on Keiti when she briefly played with Rukasu as a child and has been banned from leaving the Indigo Castle until she finally decides to restore her memories. Indi tends to bring out a himedere side of her. Kuroi Shimada Kuroi is a transfer student, joining Keiti and the others' class at the start of the third and final arc. She has a badmouthed attitude in comparison to her sister, Shiori; like Eimi, she is also a bit of a tsundere, especially around her love interest, Izaya. It is soon revealed that she is the Black Rainbow Princess that was thought to only exist in legends. Shiori Shimada Alongside her sister, Kuroi, Shiori is a transfer student who joins Keiti and the others' class at the beginning of the third and final arc. In comparison to Kuroi, Shiori is soft-spoken and shy, but she is extremely kind to people she likes. She develops a crush on Rukasu, but she backs off when she finds out about his engagement with Keiti. It is soon revealed that she is the White Rainbow Princess that was also thought to only exist in legends. Ginai Shimada Ginai is the last of the Shimada triplets, introduced later in the third arc. She died of leukemia seven years before the beginning of this arc; had she still lived, she would have still been the oldest of the triplets. She was the Silver Rainbow Princess who was also thought to only exist in legends, but with her death and no other siblings to take the throne, she constantly searches for someone to rule her collapsing kingdom. At the end of the series, she finds one in the form of Chikara's younger sister, Kana, and disappears after transferring her powers to her. Rainbow Princes Rukasu Yamada Rukasu is Keiti's love interest; they seem to meet on the first day of high school and secretly fall for each other on first sight. Rukasu is a kind-hearted person who is willing to go very far for those around him to be happy, but he can also be a bit of a prankster, especially to his male friends. He also works at Cafe Yamada, his father's cafe, and has been trained in the Rainbow Knight Force ever since he was young. It is soon revealed that Rukasu and Keiti once played together as kids, but because of Indi darkening Keiti's memories, she doesn't remember; regardless, Rukasu resolves to be Keiti's friend (and perhaps more), with or without memories. After Keiti regains her memories near the end of season one, she and Rukasu confess their love for one another, resulting in Rukasu becoming the Yellow Rainbow Prince. Renji Daidaiiro Renji is Keiti and Kyoko's best friend and the only boy in their friend group. He is the polite and soft-spoken mediator between the two girls when they argue, but when someone he cares about is being bullied, he is not afraid to start a fight. He falls in love with Eimi upon first sight, even though she initially hates him, and is genuinely pleased upon finding out she is his fiancee. Because Eimi has not told Renji she loves him, Renji isn't able to become a Rainbow Prince; thus, he decides to join the Rainbow Knight Force in order to protect Eimi, Keiti, and Kyoko and not be considered useless when his friends are fighting Shadow Creatures. In the middle of season two, Eimi finally tells Renji she loves him, and he tells her that he's always felt the same; thus, he finally becomes the Orange Rainbow Prince. Rainbow Knight Force Ryo Tachibana Ryo is Rukasu's cousin, Indi's brother, and a third-year at the high school division of Ichigomiya Academy. Just like Rukasu, he has been trained in the Rainbow Knight Force ever since he was a child; in fact, Ryo is currently among the highest-ranked of the knights. Every day, after school, he comes back to the Indigo Kingdom and homeschools Indi, as their parents are too busy to do so and Indi can't leave the castle to go to school. Despite the fact that he knows that Kyoko has a crush on him, Ryo is in love with Jeshi and eventually confesses to her, although he is rejected. Even after this rejection, Ryo doesn't let his determination deter him and continues to fight as a knight. Antagonists Akumi Akumi is the antagonist of Colorful Rainbow's first season. She was an evil princess of the Shadow Realm, and she manipulates people's shadows into becoming Shadow Creatures. She was defeated by the previous generation of Rainbow Princesses, and her spirit was originally sealed in Akane's body; however, she was transferred into Kyoko's body upon her birth, where she has been regaining her strength. As a result of hosting her, Kyoko can occasionally hear her inside of her head and has developed Multiple Personality Disorder; Akumi comes out whenever Kyoko's anger levels are high enough. The switches between Kyoko and Akumi gradually increase as the first arc goes on. Shana Shirayuki Shana is a member of Eimi's friend group and Keiti's love rival. She is named, designed, and voiced after Shana from Shakugan no Shana, but this Shana's personality is closer to a yandere than a tsundere. She becomes a semi-antagonist in the first arc when her feelings for Rukasu are revealed, but she doesn't become a full-blown antagonist until the second arc, when an accident during Science class gives her the power to remove color and decides to use it to get revenge on Keiti. She eventually gives up on Rukasu at the end of the second arc and becomes a supporting character for the entire third arc, wearing special gloves knitted by Ayano and injected with the Rainbow Princesses' magic to prevent her powers from activating (somewhat similar to Lucia from Rewrite). Supporting/Minor Characters Seidi Kiiro Seidi is Keiti's younger sister; she is 5 years old and in kindergarten at the start of the series, and she starts elementary school at the beginning of the second season. Because she is Keiti's sister, she also has the ability to transform into a Yellow Rainbow Princess, but due to her age, her power is minimal. She is good friends with Akihisa Kuroi, Hachiro's younger brother, and Satoshi Daidaiiro, Renji's younger brother. Chikara Ikumi Chikara is a transfer student at Sutoroberi High, transferring into the same class as Rukasu while Anjera transfers into the same class as Keiti and her friends. She quickly becomes attracted to Rukasu and tries to pursue him, but she becomes heartbroken when she learns of his feelings for Keiti. She tries to commit suicide by letting a Shadow Creature attack her, but she is saved by the Rainbow Princesses and convinced to live by Keiti. After that, Chikara just becomes friends with Rukasu and soon starts dating Hachiro. Chikara has a younger sister, Kana, who is in junior high; she deeply cares for her and worries about her habit of talking to an "invisible person", not knowing of her spiritual power. Hachiro Kuroi Hachiro is an older boy whom Keiti meets during a trip to the beach and whom ends up developing a crush on her. He has some chuunibyou tendencies and believes that he is actually the one who creates the Shadow Creatures, as he is the only one who can actually see the process (and Akumi, the real creator, leaves him to believe this for a while). The real reason is because he is a descendant of one of the Shadow People whom Akumi once ruled over, but he actually doesn't have any powers whatsoever. When Hachiro learns about how the Rainbow Princesses had defeated her, as well as Keiti being a Rainbow Princess herself, he turns against them. However, he is soon turned into a Shadow Creature himself and comes to discover that Akumi didn't actually care for her people; thus, he becomes more supportive of the Rainbow Princesses. After summer vacation is over, it is revealed that he is actually a second-year student at Sutoroberi High; he soon meets Chikara and begins dating her. Hachiro graduates from Sutoroberi High at the end of the second season, but he keeps in touch with his friends and girlfriend and even frequently visits Kana in the hospital. Ayano Sekine Ayano is the third member of Eimi's friend group. She is a closet lesbian who has a crush on her best friend, Shana, but she keeps quiet about it and tries to encourage her and Rukasu getting together, even after Keiti and Rukasu become a couple. She is unaware of the Rainbow Princesses and Shana's powers at first until near the end of the second arc, and despite her having no powers whatsoever, she plays a crucial role in stopping Shana once and for all. She has a special talent in knitting. Yuki Kiiro Yuki is the mother of Keiti and Seidi and the former Yellow Rainbow Princess. She had taken her children to Earth to be raised as normal children, prompting the other former Rainbow Princesses to do the same. She met her husband, Naoki, at the same age as when Keiti met Rukasu. Izaya Kurosawa Izaya is a classmate of Rukasu, and he always hangs around him as if they're friends (although the feeling's not mutual). In seasons one and two, he is a playboy infamous throughout Ichigomiya Academy for flirting with and dating (but later dumping) various girls; however, in season three, he falls for Kuroi on first sight the day she transfers in, and he gives up his playboy ways to insistently pursue her, much to her chagrin but later pleasure. Kana Ikumi Kana is Chikara's 12-year-old sister. She transfers into Ichigomiya Academy's middle school division after Anjera skips grades and befriends Bianka, easing her loneliness. She has a weak constitution, but she tries to cover it up with her energetic personality. She ends up in the hospital when her illness takes a sudden turn for the worse at the beginning of the third arc, with Chikara, Hachiro, and all of the Rainbow Princesses and Princes visiting her occasionally. She is sometimes seen talking to someone no one else can see, which worries Chikara and often confuses Bianka. It is soon revealed that this person is the ghost of Ginai Shimada; Kana has a spiritual power to see and talk to ghosts, and she had been friends with Ginai for quite a while now. After a surgery saves Kana's life when it comes close to ending, Ginai picks Kana to be the Silver Rainbow Princess and transfers her powers to her. After this, Ginai vanishes, and Kana loses her power to see ghosts. Akane Aka Akane is Kyoko's mother and the former Red Rainbow Princess. She once had Akumi sealed inside of her body, but she accidentally transfers her into Kyoko's body when Kyoko is born. Mikan Daidaiiro Mikan was Renji and Satoshi's mother and the former Orange Rainbow Princess. A year after Satoshi was born, she died of an unknown illness. Naoki Kiiro Naoki is Keiti and Seidi's father. He currently works an office job, but he served in the Rainbow Knight Force as a teenager. Takahiro Aka Takahiro is Kyoko's father. He served in the Rainbow Knight Force as a teenager. Hotaka Daidaiiro Hotaka is Renji and Satoshi's father. He served in the Rainbow Knight Force as a teenager, but due to how dangerous the job can be, he initially tries to discourage Renji from doing it. Satoshi Daidaiiro Satoshi is Renji's younger brother. Cast Voice actors haven't been picked yet, so an ideal Japanese voice cast will serve as a placeholder. Please keep in mind this is not official; this series may never get a Japanese dub, and even if it does, they may not be the actual cast. (In fact, Asumi Nakata only has two voice roles in anime, so it's unlikely that she'll ever get one again.) The list will be replaced with an English voice cast once they have been officially decided. *Keiti Kiiro - Kanae Ito *Kyoko Aka - Nana Mizuki *Eimi Daidaiiro - Eri Kitamura *Marianne Momoiro - Kaori Nazuka *Bianka Midori - Yui Horie *Anjera Mizuiro - Asumi Nakata *Jeshi Murasaki - Saori Hayami *Indigo Tachibana - Ayana Taketatsu *Kuroi Shimada - ??? *Shiori Shimada - Kana Hanazawa *Ginai Shimada - Yukari Tamura *Rukasu Yamada - Hiro Shimono *Ryo Tachibana - Tomokazu Seki *Kyochoua Akairan - Nana Mizuki *Shana Shirayuki - Rie Kugimiya *Seidi Kiiro - ??? *Chikara Ikumi - Nao Touyama *Hachiro Kuroi - ??? *Ayano Sekine - Shizuka Ito *Yuki Kiiro - Kotono Mitsuishi *Izaya Kurosawa - ??? *Kana Ikumi - Kana Asumi *Akane Aka - ??? *Mikan Daidaiiro - ??? Episodes Season 1 #The Calm Before The Storm #Adjustments More to be announced Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA